Echoing
by Mandolina Lightrobber
Summary: Sometimes he can't tell it apart - that which is in his mind, and that which is right next to him. But is there really that much of a difference? Mild yaoi. /Kadaj, Yazoo/


**A/N:** Written for a writing community _30 nights_ over at LiveJournal for a prompt _2 - I'm willing to sacrifice anything just for you_.

**Warnings:** not worksafe.

**Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII _and all related titles belong to Square Enix. This story was written for non-profit entertainment purposes and I claim no ownership of the characters. Please support the original creators by buying their production.

* * *

**Echoing**

They were willing to sacrifice anything just for the final day – the Reunion. It didn't matter which one of them had to be the last one standing at the very end (though Kadaj had the biggest drive for it). It didn't matter which one of the three died on the way (though preferably they would all be there together). Because of it, they didn't notice at which point Kadaj moved to the frontline, and at which point Yazoo moved to the background, even though all of them had been side by side from the moment of their awakening.

One night Kadaj came up to Yazoo, concerned with this change. Yazoo merely smiled at his younger brother's words and assured him that he was still very much longing for Mother; that he was still looking forward to the day when they would finally be reunited with her, but…

"It has to be you. You have felt it too."

Kadaj couldn't deny it. He had, indeed, felt it as well, sensed the shift of Motherly favour, though he didn't quite understand the reasons. Was it because he had something his brothers lacked?

"Together," he muttered, pressing his body close to his brother's because he was just too used to having the two of them by his side. He wasn't afraid of being alone, far from it. But his brothers made him feel considerably more… complete, if he had to describe this feeling.

"Until the last moment," Yazoo responded, his voice carrying the same tone which he had used to tell Loz to not cry, before realising that annoying him was a much better sport.

"Entertain me," Kadaj demanded, leaning back against Yazoo and resting his head against his shoulder. His mind was not at ease; it couldn't be until they had their Reunion. Until they were complete again.

Yazoo hummed thoughtfully, resting his hands on his younger brother's hips. He turned his head a little and ran the tip of his tongue along Kadaj's earlobe – he'd gotten into this habit recently.

"Right here?"

Kadaj nodded, flashing a quick grin at the dark trees surrounding them. There was no one else there, only a few nightly creatures that kept their distance, mistrustful of anything with a human form. His eyelids slipped almost shut, as he tried to listen in to something at the back of his mind.

"Loz?"

Kadaj shook his head lightly. They would entertain him tomorrow. Maybe with a fight, too. "Let him sleep."

Yazoo laughed soundlessly, almost reading his mind, and Kadaj pulled his lips in a crooked smirk. They didn't need words to communicate. And then Yazoo's hands were already on his zippers, slowly pulling them down – or up, or whichever direction they were in – one by one, and undoing the belts and the buckles before pulling them both down onto the mossy ground and mapping each part of his body with careful touches.

Kadaj revelled in this quiet worship, leaning his head back and letting his eyes slip shut completely. There were certain reasons why he favoured Yazoo, even though the three of them were roughly equals. Loz was just… too messy and needy, as with everything he did. And he was prone to emotional outbursts afterwards. He was no good for stealth work and that, Kadaj drew in a sharp breath, was something Yazoo simply excelled at. Right now, for example. His hands were moving over Kadaj's body with a skill similar to the one he used his gunblade with, with the same intent and precision, and determination. Kadaj dug his fingers into the mossy ground to stop himself from reaching out to touch his brother. He didn't want to break this wonderful moment with unnecessary gestures.

_Yazoo_, he wanted to whisper in the throes of his ecstasy. What left his lips was, _Mother_.


End file.
